lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Abraham
Hank Abraham is the current deputy commissioner of Public Information who often clashes with SVU when their agendas don't match. History He is first seen at a fundraiser for Alex Munoz as his campaign manager and notices Munoz's aide Eddie Garcia leaving the party. He asks Munoz about it but says it is a personal matter. After he finds out a woman named Lindsay Anderson is extorting money out of Munoz due to an affair they had, he reassigns her and Garcia to positions in Tel Aviv so SVU can't investigate the matter further. He is later seen discouraging Munoz from talking to Barba at the Five Boroughs Police Association Ball but Munoz does so anyway. After it is revealed that Munoz has been sexting a teenage girl and Munoz is arrested, Hank tries to limit the media coverage but the damage is done and Munoz eventually loses the election. (SVU: "October Surprise") He manages to persuade Munoz's opponent to hire him as the Deputy Commissioner of Public Information to keep his enemies close. He later helps SVU get media coverage to find a missing boy named Nicky Moore. When it is discovered that his adoptive mother arranged Nicky to be sold to a child broker in Connecticut, he met with Sgt. Benson and ADA Pippa Cox to discuss plans for a trial. Cox informs them that Connecticut has laws that make what she did legal and Abraham refuses to accept that and demands they continue to work the case. Sgt. Benson agrees and manages to work that since the father didn't consent, they can look for the kid on that premise and they eventually find him along with a few other kids and an unnamed baby under the care of a couple of kid pornographers. (SVU: "Wednesday's Child") He later uses his position to arrange for Sgt. Benson to be interviewed by legendary reporter, Jimmy MacArthur to get good publicity since Jimmy is a friend of the commissioner and grants him full access to SVU and its cases. He is however surprised when he sees Jimmy has already arrived at SVU when he is informing Sgt. Benson. After Jimmy and Benson get acquainted he leaves so the interview can begin. He later appears when Jimmy's influence is used by unnamed police sources to turn the press against SVU's latest rape victim, Heba Salim. When he goes to SVU to try and stop the investigation after the uproar but they eventually go to trial. Sgt. Benson eventually convinces Jimmy that Heba was raped and prints a story telling that story. (SVU: "Criminal Stories") When a CompStat meeting is convened on the Pattern 17 rapist, he joins many of the administration in blaming Benson for not capturing him sooner. When Benson tried to bring up the backlog of untested rape kits, Hank cuts her off and says she is blaming everyone except her unit. When Deputy Chief Dodds brings the meeting to a halt, Hank demands to know what to tell the press and Dodds counters by saying not to tell them that they have another crimes scene. When another CompStat meeting is held after the rapist is caught, Hank attempts to reason that better communication between state jurisdictions is required but Dodds counteracts with the nationwide backlog of untested rape kits and gives the floor to Sgt. Benson to address the issue. (SVU: "Pattern Seventeen") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' **Season 15: "October Surprise" • "Wednesday's Child" • "Criminal Stories" **Season 16: "Pattern Seventeen" Category:NYPD Characters Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Males